1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vibration correction mechanisms in cameras, such as camera hand tremor correction mechanisms, and, more particularly, to improved positioning within the camera of a hand tremor correction mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cameras are equipped with hand tremor correction mechanisms; however, conventional hand tremor correction mechanisms require a large lens barrel to hold various components of the hand tremor correction mechanism, thereby increasing camera size and cost. Also, conventional hand tremor correction mechanisms hinder the movement along the optical axis of photographic lenses within the photographic lens barrel.